


how to slam your boyfriend against the wall

by ringothelittlestarr



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kinky, M/M, Mild Smut, Pain Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringothelittlestarr/pseuds/ringothelittlestarr
Summary: After a night of smoking weed with the lads, John and Paul finally stumble into their flat at 2 am.At first, everything is all shits and giggles until Paul turns things around to make the situation a little more kinky than expected.





	how to slam your boyfriend against the wall

John stumbled into his and Paul's flat, the latter following closely behind. Almost tripping on the pairs of shoes piled up in the hall, John maneuvered around them, but Paul wasn't as lucky or as sober, causing him to step right on the pile and his body to be thrown onto the floor in front of John. All was quiet for a moment while the two processed what had happened, the marijuana they had inhaled earlier slowing their reaction time by a great deal.  
  
Suddenly, the silence was broken by a deafening laugh from John, who was laughing so hard it seemed like he might start sobbing at any moment. Paul, who wanted to be mad but who didn't have a care in the world at the moment, soon joined along. Their howling laughter echoed off the dark walls of the flat, most likely waking the neighbors up who wondered what kind of madness was going on in the flat next door with the two gay boys.  
  
John, who had long ago slid down the wall and onto the floor with tears streaming down his face, looked over at his lover who was still sprawled out on the floor. Paul stared into John's eyes, still giggling but somehow fighting off the urge to burst out laughing again.  
  
Still staring into the other's brown eyes, which looked even darker in the hallway with little lighting, Paul shakily got to his feet and held his hand out for his boyfriend to take. John took the outstretched hand, unaware of Paul's horny intentions. Forcefully pulled to his feet John was to stand face to face with his lover, only to receive a sly smirk from the younger and a forceful shove into the wall.  
  
John's head making contact with the wall produced a loud thump and an equally as loud gasp from the injured. As soon as John hit the wall, Paul was on him like a predator pouncing unto their prey, merciless and hungry.  
  
No more could laughter be heard from the men's flat anymore, but only gasps and moans that, if you listened close enough, sounded like the words were forming "Paul, please! Oh god, please!"  
  
Never even coming up for air, Paul licked, sucked, and bit the flesh of John's neck. One particularly harsh bite to a patch of sensitive skin on the olders neck sent the pleasured man's eyes rolling back into his head and the flat heard one of the loudest moans to ever grace its narrow halls.  
  
"Daddy, fuck! I need more, please!"  
  
Paul smirked at John's words, almost letting out a giggle in his still heightened state. Shoving his knee between John's legs to rub against the submissive's crotch, Paul kept giving the other's neck attention, drawing this lovely moment out as long as he wanted. John leaned against the wall, sweat already starting to form on his forehead as he rubbed his growing erection on Paul's knee, wanting more. _Needing_ more from the man torturing him.

"Daddy, p-please." John whimpered out, while Paul still viciously attacked his neck, leaving love bites, teeth marks and broken skin oozing small amounts of blood in his wake. Paul licked the red liquid from the torn skin, soothing the pain only for a moment, before bringing his hand up and wrapping it around his lovers neck.

"What is it Johnny? Tell Daddy what you need." John whimpered at Paul's warm breath ghosting over his ear, loving it when the younger one dominated him like this.

"I n-need you so badly." Still rubbing his crotch on Paul's knee, John was a whimpering, close to crying mess. 

Tightening his group on his submissive's neck just enough so the older would have some trouble breathing, Paul spoke again, "Tell me what you need love. Daddy doesn't know what you want if you don't tell him."

"Daddy, I need you to fuck me, god I need it s-so bad." Pushing his crotch down onto his lover's knee even harder and needier than before, tears started streaming down the mans face. Paul moved so he was looking right into his lover's eyes, smirking at how he could push this man so far and so close to the edge like this. 

Delivering a hard slap to John's clothed thigh, the older winced at the sudden action and the words of his dom, "Say please, or you won't get anything, you filthy slut."

"P-please, Daddy." John wheezed out, the tears streaming down the submissive's face got heavier the more the delicious inevitable was prolonged.

"Hm, that's more like it, Johnny." Finally loosening his grip on John's neck, the man breathed in huge gulps of air, trying to refill his lungs that had been restricted too long for comfort. Not giving John much time to adjust, Paul took a fistful of John's dark brown locks and dragged him as so down the hall and to their shared bedroom.

"Daddy, it hurts! Stop it!" John wailed as he was dragged down the hall, his scalp stinging from the excessive hair pulling of his lover. Of course, Paul would only stop if John said the safe word and John knew that. Smirking, Paul tightened his grip on John's hair, knowing that the submissive loved it much more than he was willing to admit.

Not bothering to close the bedroom door since John and Paul were the only too that inhabited the flat, Paul yanked John's hair even harder, miraculously not pulling a chunk out, and threw the man onto their queen sized bed.

Tumbling onto the bed face first, John tried to roll himself onto his back, but was soon stuck in this unwanted position as Paul straddled his hips.

With a sly smirk and twinkle in his eye, Paul knew that the night had just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first kinda smut ;)  
> Definitely planning on doing a part two in the future considering how good this turned out, so stick around for that.  
> Also, follow me on social media :)  
> Instagram: ringothelittlestarr  
> Tumblr: ringothelittlestarr


End file.
